Thinking of you
by Yunaeris
Summary: Kairi tente désespérément de se souvenir du garçon qui hante ses rêves. Après avoir découvert la vérité, elle décide de le retrouver : pour fuir la prison de l'île, elle consulte la magicienne Yeul, qui accepte d'intervertir son esprit avec celui de sa Simili, pour qu'elle rejoigne son ami. Mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu et Kairi se réveille dans une mystérieuse citadelle...
1. Je pense à toi, qui que tu sois

**Disclaimer :**** Kingdom Hearts ne m'appartient pas, mais à Square Enix et Disney. **

**L'image de couverture provient de la fin de Kingdom Hearts 2, elle appartient donc également à Square Enix et Disney.**

**Je n'ai joué parmi les jeux Kingdom Hearts qu'à KH HD 1,5 Remix, donc, même si j'ai vu des vidéos sur les autres jeux et me suis renseignée sur eux, il reste peut-être des incohérences.**

**Note 1 : Bon... Les premiers chapitres risqueront de paraître un peu « vides » : l'histoire ne démarre complètement qu'à partir du 7ème chapitre.**

**Note 2 : Joyeux AkuShi day, quand même. Bah oui, il n'y en a que pour l'AkuRoku Day...**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Je pense à toi, qui que tu sois**

« Dis... Que penses-tu qu'il y ait au-delà ? »

Une vague s'écrasa à leurs pieds, l'écume se répandant en frémissant autour de leurs chevilles. La brise marine ébouriffait leurs cheveux et les entremêlait de grains de sable et de gouttelettes d'eau salée.

Kairi rejeta quelques mèches rousses humides d'eau de mer par-dessus ses épaules et se tourna vers _lui_.

« Au-delà de quoi ? »

_Il_ ne la regardait pas assis à ses côtés sur le sable de la plage, _il_ laissait _son_ regard errer à l'horizon, et Kairi comprit de quoi _il_ voulait parler.

« Au-delà de la mer. »

Elle suivit _son_ regard. Le temps était magnifique, le ciel radieux. Pas un nuage à l'horizon. Le bleu éblouissant du ciel, celui que l'on rencontrait dans _ses_ yeux, se fondait à l'horizon dans le bleu plus sombre de la mer, qui garnissait ses yeux à elle. Une impression d'infini, c'était toujours ce que lui inspirait cette vision. Une seconde vague vint achever de tremper ses chaussures, mais elle n'y prit pas garde. Elle était si contente d'être là.

« Je voudrais tant savoir ce qu'il y a là-bas. » murmura-t-_il_ encore.

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers _lui_, une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux. Avait-_il_ l'intention de partir ?

« Tu commences à parler comme Riku ! » _le_ taquina-t-elle, pour masquer son trouble.

Les yeux toujours tournés vers l'horizon, _il_ sourit. L'écume envahit de nouveau leurs chaussures, virevoltant jusqu'à leur visage, portée par le vent. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté de la mer et ne s'était jamais posée la question.

« Tu ne comptes pas partir ? »

Elle avait prononcé ces mots sans en avoir conscience, avant d'avoir pu se retenir. Les yeux toujours fixés sur l'horizon, suivant distraitement une mouette qui tournoyait dans le ciel, elle se tendit. Quelle idiote ! Et s'_il_ disait oui ?

« Quelquefois, j'en ai envie. »

_Il_ avait répondu avec un soupir. Elle _lui_ jeta un regard en coin, inquiète. _Il_ ne la regardait pas. Toujours pas. Un grande tristesse la submergea. Même _lui_... Après Riku, _lui_ aussi parlait de partir... Pourquoi tenaient-ils tant à quitter les îles ? Ne s'y sentaient-ils pas assez bien ? Elle avait peur... Et s'_il_ décidait de partir ? Et si elle se retrouvait toute seule ? Elle pourrait toujours _l_'accompagner, s'_il_ décidait de partir, se disait-elle. Mais s'ils ne revenaient jamais ? S'ils ne revoyaient jamais leurs familles ? Pire, s'ils se perdaient de vue durant leur voyage ? Rien ne la terrifiait plus que de se retrouver seule, et elle le savait pertinemment.

« Découvrir le monde doit être merveilleux... » ajouta-t-_il_ encore.

Elle comprenait _son_ point de vue. Grandir sur une île, aussi magnifique et agréable soit-elle, pouvait s'avérer frustrant. Avoir l'impression d'être prisonnier d'un paysage, au sein d'un village où tous se connaissaient. En y réfléchissant, Kairi n'était pas sûre qu'elle supporterait de passer toute sa vie ici, si on lui donnait l'occasion de partir.

« Moi, ça me fait peur, tu sais. » avoua-t-elle.

Elle saisit une poignée de sable mouillé entre ses doigts et sentit quelque chose de dur heurter son ongle. Elle dégagea l'objet du sable : un simple petit coquillage bleu.

« Je suis vraiment heureuse d'être là, reprit-elle. Et je suis vraiment heureuse que tu sois là, alors... Je n'ai pas envie d'aller ailleurs. »

_Il_ ne répondit pas, et elle réprima un soupir de frustration, gardant maintenant les yeux baissés sur sa petite trouvaille.

« Si seulement les choses restaient comme cela pour toujours... »

C'était facile de dire ça. Il serait si facile de se laisser aller à la voie toute tracée par la société : suivre des études, trouver un bon métier, se marier, avoir des enfants... Beaucoup considéraient leur vie accomplie en ayant validé ces quatre points. Après tout, suivre cette manière de vivre sans se poser de question permettait de s'assurer au mieux contre les désagréments de la vie, n'est-ce pas ? Mais était-ce vraiment cela, le bonheur ?

« Kairi... Les choses changent. Elles ne resteront pas ainsi indéfiniment. »

Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'_il_ réponde et cette réponse la mit mal à l'aise. Elle lui donnait l'impression qu'_il_ avait changé le premier, qu'_il_ avait perdu _sa_ naïveté et _son_ innocence enfantine pour... grandir. C'était la première fois quelle _l_'entendait dire ce genre de chose. Cela ne sonnait pas bien dans _sa_ bouche. Elle fronça les sourcils, toujours concentrée sur son coquillage.

« Mais si tout changeait... Nous aussi ? On serait séparés ? »

Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle disait cela. Peut-être le fait de grandir les pousserait à changer de fréquentations. A délaisser des amis proches au profit d'inconnus. Elle ne le voulait pas. Elle avait cru l'amitié indéfectible. Elle voulait _l_'entendre confirmer cela, qu'_il_ lui avait maintes fois répété. Elle voulait _l_'entendre confirmer que quoi qu'il advienne, ils ne seront jamais séparés.

« Peut-être... »

Tout à coup, il lui sembla que la brise était plus froide. Elle frissonna, mais _il_ ne semblait pas être affecté par un quelconque changement de température.

« C'est tout ce que ça te fait, hein ? » lâcha-t-elle d'un ton amer.

Elle était de plus en plus abasourdie par _ses_ réponses. Elle n'avait pas remarqué à quel point _il_ avait changé ces derniers temps. Elle avait été aveugle. Sans le savoir, ses mains s'étaient crispées sur le coquillage.

« Pourquoi pas ? » fut _sa_ réponse.

Autrement dit : pourquoi cela me ferait-il autre chose ? Pourquoi le fait de me séparer de mes amis me causerait-il de la peine ? Elle _lui_ jeta un regard blessé. Mais _il_ ne la regardait toujours pas. Depuis le début de la conversation, _son_ regard était resté rivé sur l'horizon, par où _il_ rêvait de s'enfuir, elle n'en avait plus aucun doute à présent. D'ailleurs, une pensée furieuse, encouragée par la soudaine morsure du vent qui s'enhardissait, naquit dans son esprit : _Je te gêne, n'est-ce pas ? Je me demande ce que je fais encore là. Je dois probablement t'ennuyer pendant que tu rêves d'ailleurs..._ Elle la chassa immédiatement pour se tourner vers des pensées plus optimistes.

« Si on est séparés, on se retrouvera, n'est-ce pas ? Quoi qu'il arrive ? »

Son ton était plein d'espoir. Elle se tourna vers _lui_, repoussant d'un geste irrité les mèches que le vent lui envoyait dans la figure. _Il_ ne lui accorda pas un regard.

« Tu me l'as déjà dit. »

_Sa_ réponse lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide et elle eut du mal à contenir sa déception. Il lui sembla que l'atmosphère s'était assombrie : des nuages noirs avaient envahi peu à peu le ciel, retenant toute lumière et toute chaleur. Le vent se faisait plus violent, courbant les palmiers, secouant l'arbre Paopou, au loin. Un orage allait bientôt éclater. Mais elle n'y prit pas garde, toute à sa déception qui lui mordait le cœur.

« Je te l'ai dit... » répéta-t-elle sans plus _le_ regarder. Si c'était pour _le_ voir fixer l'océan comme si elle n'était pas là, ce n'était pas la peine. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à _lui_ proposer de rentrer avant que l'orage n'éclate, plus pour masquer sa gêne que par réelle précaution, _il_ parla de nouveau.

« Il est temps. »

Sous ses yeux inquiets, _il_ se mit sur pieds. _Son_ regard n'avait toujours pas quitté l'horizon _il_ commença à se diriger vers la mer.

« Où vas-tu ? » demanda Kairi d'une voix légèrement nerveuse.

_Il_ ne lui répondit pas, ne se retourna pas, continuant à avancer vers l'océan quand bien même _il_ avait de l'eau jusqu'aux chevilles. Une goutte d'eau atterrit sur la joue de la jeune fille, la faisant sursauter : ce n'était plus de l'écume, mais une goutte de pluie : il commençait à pleuvoir. Elle appela de nouveau son ami, un peu plus fort :

« Où vas-tu ? Tu... t'en vas ? »

Pas de réponse. Avec de grands yeux, elle constata qu'_il_ n'avait pas l'attention de s'arrêter, avançant avec détermination dans les flots. L'eau _lui_ atteignait déjà les cuisses ! Elle se leva d'un bon, laissant échapper le coquillage qui tomba dans le sable mouillé, aussitôt emporté par une vague.

« Pourquoi ne me réponds-tu pas ? Où vas-tu ? » cria-t-elle.

La situation devenait inquiétante. Sans se soucier du sable que le vent lui rejetait à la figure, elle courut vers son ami, pataugeant dans l'eau pour _le_ rattraper. Un éclair illumina le ciel.

« Attends ! »

Elle se figea brusquement. Les vagues venaient frapper ses chevilles, l'éclaboussant jusqu'aux genoux, la pluie, qui tombait drue à présent, ruisselait dans son dos et sur ses joues, ses cheveux raidis par l'eau salée volaient autour de son visage. Mais devant elle, _il_ s'était arrêté, de l'eau jusqu'à la taille. _Il_ s'était retourné. Et pour la première fois, _il_ la regardait enfin. Droit dans les yeux. Mais _son_ regard la transperça. La blessa. Fixer le soleil était moins douloureux d'une certaine manière car le soleil incarnait quelque chose de chaleureux. Le regard de son ami était froid comme la glace, mais brûlait comme le feu.

« Dis-moi, Kairi... Qui es-tu ? »

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Il y avait quelque chose de dangereux, de mortel dans _sa_ voix. Ce n'était pas l'ami qu'elle connaissait, mais elle décida tout de même de répondre.

« Je … Je suis ta meilleure amie ! »

Ce n'était peut-être pas la bonne réponse. A présent terrifiée, elle _le_ regarda éclater de rire. Un long rire glacial, qui n'avait rien à voir avec les rires qu'elle avait entendus de _lui_. _Il_ se reprit vite et la dévisagea, un sourire froid aux lèvres.

« Ah oui ? Alors dis-moi plutôt... Qui suis-je ? »

_Son_ ton était railleur, et c'est là qu'elle comprit ce qui n'allait pas. Elle était _sa_ meilleure amie. Elle _le_ connaissait mieux que personne. Mais elle n'avait rien à répondre à cette question.

« Non... » murmura-t-elle.

Elle _le_ fixa dans les yeux. _Il_ la dévisageait toujours, sans se soucier des vagues enragées venant frapper _son_ dos, ni de l'obscurité qui s'amplifiait d'instant en instant.

« Je … ne me souviens pas... » répondit-elle plus fort, d'une voix étranglée qu'elle ne se connaissait pas.

_Son_ sourire s'agrandit. _Il_ ne répondit pas, mais elle sut qu'elle avait répondu ce qu'_il_ avait voulu lui faire dire. _Il_ secoua la tête d'un air moqueur, avant de lui tourner le dos.

« Attends ! » s'écria-t-elle.

_Il_ l'ignora, et recommença à avancer dans la mer houleuse, restant sourd aux appels déchirants de la jeune fille, qui n'osait pas se lancer à _sa_ poursuite. Kairi _le_ regarda impuissante s'enfoncer parmi les vagues déchaînées, puis, résolue et effondrée à la fois, se lança à _sa_ suite, tentant de _le_ rattraper.

« Ne pars pas ! S'il te plaît ! »

Plusieurs choses se passèrent alors. _Il_ s'arrêta de nouveau. La jeune fille également, de l'eau jusqu'aux cuisses. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux effrayés en apercevant la vague immense qui se dressait soudainement à l'horizon, là où il n'y avait rien quelques secondes plus tôt, et qui fondait droit sur eux. Trop vite pour qu'ils puissent rebrousser chemin et se mettre à l'abri. _Il_ se retourna vers elle, la fixant d'une expression indéchiffrable.

« On se reverra... Peut-être. Quand tu te souviendras. »

Et avant qu'_il_ ait pu ajouter autre chose, la vague, d'un noir d'encre, s'abattit sur eux, étouffant ses cris sous des litres d'eau.

Kairi se réveilla en sursaut. Se redressant sur son lit, le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle fixait les ténèbres de sa chambre avec des yeux exorbités. Il lui fallut tout son self-control pour se retenir de pousser des cris. En sueur, elle restait figée, tentant de se souvenir de sa situation. Tout allait bien, se répétait-t-elle en fermant les yeux pour tâcher de se calmer. Elle était dans sa chambre. Tout allait bien. Son cœur ralentit peu à peu pour retrouver un rythme normal, et elle trouva la force de quitter son attitude prostrée pour étendre le bras et allumer sa lampe de chevet. Elle s'essuya le front d'une main tremblante.

« Encore un cauchemar... »

Elle fixa sans les voir les murs bleus de sa chambre faiblement éclairés par la lueur de la lampe. Elle s'était suffisamment calmée et la peur avait cédé la place à la colère. La jeune fille rejeta ses mèches trempées de sueur derrière ses épaules, puis, repoussant ses draps d'une geste sec, bondit de son lit. A pas de loup pour ne pas réveiller ses parents, elle traversa sa chambre et se faufila dans le couloir du premier étage pour rejoindre la salle de bain. Cette pièce si banale revêtait dans des instants comme celui-là une aura chaleureuse. Fermant la porte, les yeux fermés pour s'habituer à la lumière vive de la pièce qui se réfléchissait sur les carreaux blancs couvrant les murs, elle laissa son esprit se rasséréner. La salle de bain était un endroit magique sous une apparence ordinaire. Dans les ténèbres de la nuit, cette pièce calme, lumineuse, où l'eau propre coulait, lui inspirait une sensation de sérénité et de pureté, bref, elle s'y sentait plus en sécurité que dans sa chambre emplie d'ombres. Elle s'approcha du miroir et s'y examina : elle y aperçut une adolescente d'une quinzaine d'années, aux cheveux mi-longs ébouriffés (et c'était un bien petit mot : ses mèches rousses partaient dans toutes les directions, inconvénient inévitable d'une nuit agitée) retombant (ou s'envolant dans la direction contraire) sur son pyjama blanc. Ses yeux étaient encore à moitié clos par le sommeil (ou à cause de la lumière crue de la pièce). Kairi tourna le robinet, plongea ses mains dans l'eau fraîche et s'aspergea le visage pour faire disparaître les dernière traces de sueur. Elle le laissa ouvert longtemps, alors même qu'elle n'en avait plus besoin, mais le contact de l'eau sur ses mains la tranquillisait. C'était comme ça presque chaque nuit depuis des semaines. Victime de ses cauchemars, elle fuyait, en larmes parfois, se réfugier dans la salle de bain, qui avait revêtu des allures de sanctuaire.

Tout avait commencé il y a quelques mois, quand l'île avait sombré dans les Ténèbres. Contrairement aux autres habitants, Kairi se souvenait de cette nuit-là : le tumulte du vent dans les arbres, la lourdeur de l'atmosphère, l'angoisse inexprimable qui s'était emparée d'elle et la maintenait éveillée. Sans savoir pourquoi, aux prises avec d'étranges sentiments, elle s'était levée et avait couru à sa fenêtre pour constater l'orage étrange qui faisait rage. Elle avait longuement hésité, puis, mue par une impulsion soudaine, s'était habillée et avait quitté la maison, seule, sans prévenir quiconque . Ses pas l'avaient menée jusqu'à la plage. Elle se souvenait encore du sentiment singulier qui l'habitait quand elle avait erré dans les ruelles désertes et obscures du village : il étouffait tous les autres, lui procurant une sorte de calme apparent mais également angoissant. Elle avait eu l'impression de suivre une voie, d'agir exactement comme il le fallait, alors même qu'elle affrontait sur sa barque la mer houleuse dans l'obscurité totale pour rejoindre la petite île. Elle y était parvenue sans encombre et là... ses souvenirs étaient plus flous. Elle s'était machinalement dirigée vers la cachette secrète, la petite grotte sous les arbres. Son cœur y était comme attiré. Elle avait pénétré à l'intérieur, sans plus s'occuper de l'orage, sans même voir les petites créatures noires aux yeux jaunes qui commençaient à proliférer sur la plage, sans entendre les cris de ses amis qui la cherchaient. Et elle était arrivée devant l'étrange porte de bois, qui n'avait jamais voulu s'ouvrir, ce qui avait maintes fois fait dire à Riku que c'était une fausse porte. Et puis... plus rien. Le trou noir. Rien d'autre ne lui revenait, à part des brides d'images, d'impressions intemporelles, qui venaient la hanter dans ses rêves. Tout était flou jusqu'au moment où elle s'était réveillée dans un palais lugubre, d'où elle avait été emmenée en sécurité. On lui avait expliqué la situation : les plans d'Ansem, ce qu'il était advenu de Riku, la Keyblade... Et son statut de Princesse de cœur. En réalité, rien ne l'avait vraiment étonnée, comme si elle était déjà au courant de tout. Après cela, elle avait laissé faire les autres qui avaient supprimé la menace et tout était rentré dans l'ordre.

Mais ce n'était pas tout. Quelque chose manquait et elle le savait. Riku avait disparu, pour commencer, mais la jeune fille n'avait aucun doute quant au fait qu'il revienne, dans un plus ou moins long terme. Et il y avait une autre personne. Mais Kairi ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Elle sentait plus qu'elle ne savait qu'il avait été très proche d'elle et de Riku, qu'il avait disparu lors de cette terrible nuit, qu'il était celui grâce à qui les mondes étaient désormais sauvés et préservés des Ténèbres. Son destin était fortement lié au sien, elle le savait. Et puis... ils s'étaient fait une promesse, non ? Il devait revenir...

Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle tentait de résoudre cette énigme. Elle ne se rappelait ni de son nom, ni de son visage, ni même du son de sa voix. Elle avait d'abord pensé avoir rêvé, puis avoir été frappée d'amnésie suite à sa mésaventure. Mais quand elle avait interrogé ses concitoyens sur ce garçon, elle n'avait obtenu que des réponses négatives : personne ne le connaissait, alors que tout le monde connaissait Riku. Si elle était victime d'amnésie, alors tout le village l'était également. Elle avait fini par être persuadée d'avoir inventé ce garçon toute seule. Pourquoi ? Les réponses ne manquaient pas : elle avait pu être sujette à des hallucinations durant son voyage dans les Ténèbres. Ou bien il existait réellement mais n'avait aucun lien avec elle ni avec leur île et elle avait seulement inventé cette partie-là...

Pendant la journée, bien que préoccupée par ces interrogations, tout allait relativement pour le mieux. La vie avait repris son cours depuis la catastrophe. Elle n'avait pas vraiment cherché à savoir pourquoi les autres ne se souvenaient plus de rien : après tout, tout le monde était heureux de nouveau. Tous, sauf les parents de Riku, qui avaient perdus le moral et l'espoir de retrouver leur fils, considéré comme mort suite à la tempête. Kairi avait aperçu, apitoyée, le couple en larmes, mais n'avait pas pensé bon aller leur annoncer la vérité. De toute façon, ils ne l'auraient pas crue. Elle avait continué à aller à l'école et était entrée au lycée. Mais elle se sentait seule. Riku lui manquait. Le garçon qu'elle pensait connaître également. Et, au fond d'elle, s'épanouissait de jour en jour l'envie secrète de repartir pour une nouvelle aventure. Elle avait fini par rejoindre le point de vue de Riku : cette île était vraiment trop petite. Mais elle avait peur de se laisser aller à de telles envies et de se laisser ronger par le désir d'ailleurs. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de quitter l'île et elle le savait.

Pendant la nuit, en revanche, c'était l'enfer. Tout ce qu'elle peinait à tenter de se remémorer ou d'oublier pendant la journée revenait à la charge sous la forme de rêves qui l'éveillaient épuisée, et le plus souvent, de cauchemars : elle voyait à nouveau les Ténèbres envahir l'île. Elle voyait les gens mourir, sa famille mourir, les Sans-cœur attaquer le village tandis qu'elle ne pouvait que maudire son impuissance. Elle revoyait Ansem, sous l'apparence de Riku, lancer ses monstres à ses trousses. Et, de plus en plus fréquemment, elle rêvait de _lui_, du garçon inconnu mais pas si inconnu que ça. Ses craintes resurgissaient : elle rêvait de sa culpabilité de l'avoir oublié, ce dont il lui tenait _toujours_ rigueur. Parfois, il incarnait même les Ténèbres qui venaient s'abattre sur son foyer. Elle avait d'abord été terrifiée par ces cauchemars à l'allure si réelle, et elle l'était encore, mais maintenant, elle ne restait plus pétrifiée de peur, recroquevillée dans un coin de la salle de bain jusqu'à ce que ses parents viennent s'enquérir de ce qui lui arrivait. Maintenant, la lassitude et la colère de devoir subir ces visions finissaient par l'emporter. Elle aimerait pouvoir dormir tranquille parfois.

L'eau coulait toujours sur ses mains, qui commençaient à se friper. La jeune fille ferma machinalement le robinet. La colère avait laissé place à la détermination. Le garçon lui reprochait de l'avoir oublié ? Il voulait qu'elle se souvienne d'elle ? Très bien. Elle avait l'intention de remuer l'île de fond en comble jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve le moindre indice sur son identité.


	2. Que notre peine s'envole

**Chapitre posté le 21 septembre 2014**

**Disclaimer :**** Kingdom Hearts ne m'appartient pas, mais à Square Enix et Disney. **

**L'image de couverture, provenant de la fin de Kingdom Hearts 2, appartient donc également à Square Enix et Disney.**

**Je n'ai joué parmi les jeux Kingdom Hearts qu'à KH HD 1,5 Remix, donc, même si j'ai vu des vidéos sur les autres jeux et me suis renseignée sur eux, il reste peut-être des incohérences.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Que notre peine s'envole**

En dépit de tous ses efforts, Kairi ne parvint pas à retrouver le sommeil, encore agitée suite à son cauchemar et à son réveil brutal. Quand les premières lueurs de l'aube percèrent le tissu de ses rideaux, elle décida qu'elle en avait assez, et se leva d'un bond, en maudissant mentalement son insomnie. Depuis qu'elle était tirée du lit au beau milieu de presque chaque nuit, la fatigue se faisait de plus en plus ressentir. De grosses cernes violacées avaient pris place sous ses yeux, et elle se surprenait régulièrement à somnoler en classe. La jeune fille faisait pourtant de son mieux pour accomplir son travail scolaire, mais ses résultats évoluaient inexorablement à la baisse. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, elle avait commencé inconsciemment à éviter ses amis, à se défiler à leurs invitations, par manque de repos principalement, ajouté au désintérêt : après l'aventure qu'elle avait connu, après tout ce qu'elle avait vu, et surtout avec le mystère de ses cauchemars qui l'obnubilait de plus en plus, les discussions d'adolescents et les préoccupations futiles des gens de son âge ne l'intéressaient plus. D'ordinaire, elle se serait contrainte à rester sociable, à rencontrer ses amis pour leur faire plaisir, mais la fatigue aidant, la volonté lui faisait désormais défaut.

C'est pour cette raison, songeait-elle en tirant la porte de la penderie, que certaines de ses connaissances avaient à leur tour commencé à l'éviter ou plutôt, on ne lui parlait pas autant qu'avant, on ne lui proposait plus de sorties en mer ou dans les rues de la ville qu'occasionnellement et on ne recherchait plus vraiment sa compagnie. Elle avait remarqué tout cela aisément, mais ne s'en était pas formalisée: en fait, elle n'en avait cure. De toute manière, aux babillages de ses copines sur la mode ou les garçons, elle avait toujours préféré les excursions dans la jungle mystérieuse de l'île, avec Riku et …

Kairi sursauta quand trois coups sourds furent frappés contre la porte. Son père.

« Kairi ? Tu es levée ? »

Bien sûr qu'elle l'était.

« Ouii papa. J'arrive, j'arrive. »

Néanmoins, elle ne fit pas un geste pour enfiler son uniforme, écoutant d'un air absent les pas de son père s'estomper dans le couloir. Avait-elle vraiment envie de sortir ? D'aller à l'école, comme une gentille fille, une ado normale ? Peut-être pas. D'abord, elle voulait dormir. Ensuite, elle voulait se débarrasser de ses cauchemars. Enfin, elle voulait retrouver ce qu'il lui manquait, les souvenirs qui semblaient avoir disparus, bien que la peur d'être victime de son imagination la taraudait. Et puis, aussi, elle voulait repartir... Loin d'ici, voir les mondes, elle y avait goûté, et cela lui prendrait sans doute des années avant qu'elle n'oublie sa soif d'aventure. Peut-être jamais ne s'en débarrasserait-elle.

* * *

Dix minutes plus tard, propre et revêtue de son uniforme d'écolière, Kairi descendit rejoindre ses parents, attablés dans la salle à manger. Ils lui sourirent en l'apercevant. La jeune fille leur rendit leur sourire et s'installa à côté de sa mère, qui l'observait d'un air soucieux par-dessus son bol de thé.

« Tu as bien dormi, ma chérie ? » s'enquit-elle.

Kairi hocha la tête sans grande conviction, sachant immédiatement d'après le pli soucieux qui barrait le front de ses parents qu'ils ne la croyaient pas. Ils l'entendaient presque chaque nuit se précipiter à la salle de bain, ils apercevaient la lumière sous la porte de sa chambre quand ils se rendaient aux toilettes, et savaient pour son insomnie, bien qu'elle ne leur en ait rien conté. Elle n'avait pas osé leur parler de ses cauchemars, tout comme elle n'avait jamais mentionné devant eux, ou devant n'importe qui d'autre, la catastrophe survenue des mois plus tôt, et son aventure dans les mondes. Elle se savait être la seule à s'en souvenir. En parler n'apporterait rien de bon pour elle, ou pour quiconque.

Elle laissa échapper un soupir imperceptible, et se pencha pour se couper quelques tranches du pain, écoutant d'une oreille distraite la conversation de ses parents. Ou plutôt de ses parents adoptifs, mais elle les avait toujours considérés comme ses vrais parents, n'ayant aucun souvenir des siens.

Alors qu'elle s'appliquait à étaler du beurre sur son pain sans réduire ses tranches en miettes, elle se figea quand un nom perça dans la discussion de ses parents. Riku. Elle suspendit son mouvement, prêtant désormais une oreille attentive.

« … toujours rien, disait son père. Sa mère a insisté pour que les expéditions se poursuivent tant qu'il ne sera pas retrouvé, mais... -il soupira- la police n'a aucune trace, et je ne pourrais rien faire si le chef décide d'interrompre les recherches, la date limite est largement dépassée... »

Évidemment. Riku n'avait pas été effacé des mémoires, mais porté disparu depuis des mois. Ses parents avaient lancé de grandes expéditions en mer et dans la jungle de l'île pour tenter de le retrouver, mais bien entendu, ces recherches étaient restées vaines. Pour la police, il avait été emporté par la tempête, et l'affaire devait être classée. Mais ses parents refusaient d'accepter cette « vérité ». Persuadés que leur fils était encore en vie, bien que leur espoir s'était depuis longtemps éteint, ils avaient refusé d'organiser ses obsèques et étaient allés trouver le maire, le père de Kairi, pour obtenir que les recherches continuent. Son père avait accepté avec réticence, et Kairi le soupçonnait d'avoir fait cela pour elle, sachant que Riku était son seul meilleur ami.

Kairi poursuivit l'étalement de son beurre d'un air absent. Elle, elle savait. Elle savait que Riku n'était pas mort, qu'il reviendra un jour, et elle aurait tant voulu le dire ! Surtout à la famille de Riku : quand elle voyait les visages en larmes de ses parents, elle brûlait de leur révéler la vérité pour les rasséréner, et se retrouvait mortifiée, culpabilisant de ne pouvoir le faire. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. La croiraient-ils seulement ? Rien n'était moins sûr.

Elle mordit dans sa tartine, mais sa bouche était sèche et une boule dans sa gorge l'empêchait de déglutir. Quand Riku était mentionné, les gens se montraient soudain délicats avec elle, attentionnés, comme ses parents qui discutaient à présent à voix basse, en lui jetant des regards en coin, effrayés de manquer de tact à son égard. Elle était connue pour avoir été sa meilleure amie – certains prétendaient même qu'ils sortaient ensemble – et tous étaient persuadés que, même si elle ne le montrait pas, elle souffrait énormément de sa disparition et de sa mort. Elle n'avait rien fait pour les détromper, mais, sachant pertinemment que Riku était en vie, elle ne ressentait pas de tristesse à son égard. Elle s'inquiétait seulement pour lui, et espérait qu'il rentre vite, bien sûr.

Kairi avait découvert que ses parents avaient mis son insomnie et sa nouvelle indifférence sur le compte de la mort de son meilleur ami. De même, ses amis ne s'offusquaient pas du fait qu'elle se montre de plus en plus distante, considérant qu'il s'agissait du choc de la perte d'un être cher. Beaucoup lui avaient présenté leur condoléances, et parfois, on lui faisait de petits cadeaux : elle retrouvait des fleurs ou des gâteaux sur le pas de la porte, les commerçants lui faisait des réductions sans même l'en avertir, le barman lui offrait des thés gratuits... Elle ne les détrompait pas, sachant qu'il serait mal vu et étrange de révéler ne rien ressentir quant à la soi-disant mort de son meilleur ami. Contrainte d'accepter toutes ces marques de pitié et de sympathie, elle en ressentait une certaine culpabilité, tout cela lui laissant l'amère sensation de tromper les autres, de leur mentir... S'ils savaient la vérité...

Kairi poursuivit son petit-déjeuner en faisant mine de ne pas entendre les messes basses de ses parents, mais sa gorge se nouait de plus en plus. Elle ne put plus jouer la comédie quand son père s'adressa subitement à elle.

« Kairi, écoute... »

Il semblait terriblement gêné. Kairi reposa sa tartine, s'attendant au pire.

« J'aimerais te dire que... Ne le prends pas mal, hein... Je sais que tu souffres beaucoup de la … disparition de ton ami, mais... »

Elle garda un regard impassible, vaguement ennuyée, mais une terrible envie de rire, alimentée par sa fatigue et sa nervosité, la prit soudainement, fou rire qu'elle réprima en songeant à la tête de ses parents si elle éclatait de rire dans un tel contexte.

Son père baissa les yeux, l'air honteux, certain que ses mots allaient la blesser.

« Les recherches vont stopper. »

Silence. Kairi fit de son mieux pour ne pas paraître soulagée. Vu ton de son père, elle s'était attendue à quelque chose de pire.

« Ne le prends pas mal, surtout ! Je veux dire, la date limite des recherches est dépassée, rien n'ayant été découvert, le chef de la police a décidé d'interrompre les expéditions, et je ne peux rien y faire ! Je suis sincèrement désolé, Kairi. »

Son père parlait vite, comme s'il tentait absolument de s'expliquer, de se faire pardonner, quand bien même il n'était responsable d'aucune faute. Kairi baissa les yeux, honteuse. Toute cette affaire faisait du mal à tant de gens... Son père pensait lui annoncer des nouvelles blessantes et en était désolé, alors qu'elles l'indifféraient en réalité. Elle réprima l'envie de s'excuser.

Ses parents observèrent un silence inconfortable, seulement entrecoupé par des bruits de mastication, tandis que Kairi gardait la tête baissée, rendue fortement mal à l'aise par la situation. Elle se concentra sur la tâche difficile d'avaler ses tartines malgré la boule obstruant sa gorge. Les minutes défilèrent dans le calme, mais alors qu'elle se servait du thé, sa mère reprit la parole.

« Kairi... Ton père et moi avons parlé et... - elle lança un regard nerveux à son mari qui lui adressa un signe de tête encourageant - … nous savons que tu ne vas pas bien, que tu as perdu un ami cher, mais … nous ne savons pas comment t'aider, tu refuses de nous parler... »

Sa mère semblait à son tour terriblement embarrassée. Depuis des mois, elle ne cessait de demander à la jeune fille si elle avait besoin de parler, et Kairi lui répondait invariablement qu'elle n'en avait aucune envie c'était faux, et c'était justement cela le problème. Elle avait tant envie de parler, de leur raconter toute la vérité, sur elle, sur Riku, sur ce garçon dont elle ignorait le nom... Mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Personne ne la croirait et on la jugerait folle. Elle perdrait le soutien qu'il lui restait. Elle était condamnée à garder la vérité en elle, dans son cœur, aussi douloureux que ce soit. Même si elle se sentait peu à peu étouffer, ici, enfermée avec ce qu'elle savait dans cette île minuscule ou personne ne pourrait l'aider.

« Kairi... Nous pensons qu'il serait bien pour toi de te confier à quelqu'un... de révéler ce que tu as sur le cœur... Est-ce que tu connais Mlle Rosa ? »

La casserole de thé heurta son bol avec un bruit cinglant quand elle manqua lui échapper des mains.

Bien sûr qu'elle connaissait Mlle Rosa. C'était une jeune femme très gentille. C'était aussi la psychologue du village.

« Vous voulez m'emmener voir une psy ? » demanda-t-elle, articulant avec difficulté.

Ses parents échangèrent un regard inquiet.

« Nous pensons que c'est le mieux pour toi, Kairi, commença son père avec prudence. Tu as perdu un ami cher, tu as des choses à évacuer, cela se comprend... tu ne peux pas garder pour toi...

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'une psy ! » s'écria-t-elle d'un ton perçant, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, elle voyait en une telle décision un manque de confiance de la part de ses parents. Il n'en était rien, elle savait qu'ils ne faisaient cela que pour son bien, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en sentir blessée.

« Tu en es sûre ? On sait que tu souffres, Kairi... Tu n'es plus la même, tu ne ris plus, tu nous souris à peine... Tu crois qu'on ignore que tu t'éloignes de tes amis ? Et de nous ? Que tu ne dors même plus la nuit ?

-Ça n'a rien à voir avec Riku ! » s'écria-t-elle avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher.

Ses parents échangèrent un regard sombre, tandis que son regard passait de l'un à l'autre. Sa mère reprit prudemment la parole, les yeux fixés sur son bol de thé.

« Kairi... Nous avons parlé avec la mère de Riku et... tu n'as jamais dit un mot sur sa … disparition... Nous nous demandions... si tu ne serais pas au courant de quelque chose...

-Quelque chose dont tu ne voudrais pas parler, se hâta d'ajouter son père. Les … circonstances de sa disparition... »

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

« Vous me soupçonnez ? »

Elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'en était rien. Jamais personne ne pourrait la croire coupable d'une telle chose. Cela ne viendrait à l'esprit de personne, tout simplement. Ses parents voulaient seulement savoir si elle était au courant de ce qu'il était arrivé à Riku. Bien sûr qu'elle l'était.

« Non ! s'écria sa mère, choquée. Ce n'est pas ce que nous voulions dire ! »

Kairi secoua la tête, se leva d'un bond. Délaissant son bol de thé inentamé, elle se saisit de son sac.

« J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. A plus tard. »

Elle traversa la pièce sous le regard interloqué de ses parents, et se rua hors de la maison.

* * *

Kairi s'éloigna de la majestueuse maison du maire, et fit quelques pas le long de la large avenue bordée des grandes demeures où résidaient principalement les riches de la ville. Il était encore tôt, le soleil était à peine levé. Le silence de la rue déserte n'était troublé que par le bruissement des feuillages dans la brise fraîche du matin et le chant de quelques oiseaux solitaires. Elle fit une halte, fermant les yeux. C'était si agréable... Elle se sentait si bien, seule enfin, loin des autres qui ne pouvaient comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait. Une pointe de culpabilité s'immisça néanmoins dans son cœur : elle n'aurait pas dû s'énerver après ses parents, mais la fatigue avait eu raison d'elle.

Elle se mit en marche sans se presser vers le lycée : il était encore tôt, elle était en avance. Les yeux fixés sur la mer qu'elle pouvait apercevoir à l'horizon, Kairi se promit de chercher un moyen de remédier à sa situation. Prendre rendez-vous auprès de Rosa n'aurait aucune utilité, puisqu'elle ne pouvait rien lui révéler, mais elle songea à aller consulter Ifalna, la guérisseuse du village : très talentueuse, elle devait sans doute avoir des remèdes contre l'insomnie et les cauchemars. Débarrassée de sa fatigue, la jeune fille serait plus à même de réfléchir. Elle serait plus cordiale avec les autres pour commencer. Et ensuite, elle pourrait s'occuper de l'énigme du mystérieux garçon.

Sa motivation retrouvée, Kairi s'engagea dans les rues du village, longeant les maisons endormies sous l'aube. Elle ralentit en passant devant l'une d'entre elles, une demeure aux murs blancs et aux volets encore clos. La maison de Riku.

« Riku, songea-t-elle, reviens vite. Toi seul peut m'aider. »

Elle aimerait tant le revoir... Pour lui confirmer que tout cela n'était pas qu'un rêve... Et il était l'unique personne au monde à qui elle puisse se confier.

Peut-être Riku était-il au courant de quelque chose concernant ses cauchemars...

« Kairi ! Attends-moi ! »

Elle se retourna à l'appel. Selphie courait vers elle, son sac et sa veste dans une main, une brosse à cheveux dans l'autre. Elle s'arrêta pour lui permettre de la rejoindre et lui offrit le sourire le plus avenant qu'elle put réussir.

« Salut, Selphie.

-Salut ! s'écria joyeusement Selphie. Tu es matinale, dis-moi ! J'étais en train de me préparer quand je t'ai vue par la fenêtre : du coup, j'ai pas eu le temps de me coiffer. »

Kairi l'observa en silence enfiler sa veste et passer la lanière de son sac autour de ses épaules, puis elles reprirent leur route.

« Alors, commença Selphie en se brossant les cheveux, bien dormi ? »

Kairi hocha vaguement la tête, mais elle surprit son amie sourciller en apercevant ses cernes. Un silence inconfortable s'installa. Il fallait dire que les relations entre les deux filles s'étaient refroidies depuis que Kairi prenait de la distance avec les autres. Cependant, elle venait toujours lui parler quand elle en avait l'occasion, peut-être plus par habitude qu'autre chose.

Selphie soupira.

« Tu as encore fait ce cauchemar ? »

Elle était la seule personne à qui Kairi avait mentionné ses rêves, mais Selphie non plus ne connaissait pas l'identité du mystérieux garçon.

« Oui, espérons que ça va me passer, j'aimerais bien retrouver le sommeil. »

Elle s'était efforcée d'adopter un ton léger pour détendre l'atmosphère mais le résultat ne devait pas être convainquant, du moins en jugea-t-elle ainsi en voyant Selphie se rembrunir.

Elle passa sous silence la colère du garçon dans son cauchemar et continua d'un ton optimiste.

« Je passerai voir Ifalna après les cours. Elle a sans doute un truc contre l'insomnie pour moi. »

Les deux filles poursuivirent leur route en silence.

« En parlant d'Ifalna, dit soudain Selphie, je l'ai croisée au marché samedi. Je lui ai parlé de ton problème – ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas mentionné ton nom, ajouta-t-elle en voyant Kairi lui jeter un regard atterré. Elle a quelques théories.

-Qu'a-t-elle dit ? demanda Kairi, les yeux fixés sur la route.

-Elle pense que tu souffres peut-être des séquelles d'une vie antérieure. »

Kairi lui lança un regard curieux entre ses mèches rousses.

« Une vie antérieure ?

-Bah en clair, tu aurais connu ce garçon dans une vie antérieure et quelque chose se serait produit ou je ne sais quoi, et maintenant, ça te retombe dessus, dans cette vie. J'en sais rien, moi, j'y connais rien ! T'auras qu'à lui poser la question quand tu la verras.

-Oui... oui, je lui demanderai... »

Une vie antérieure ? Pourquoi pas après tout. Cela expliquerait que personne ne connaisse ce garçon, qu'elle n'ait aucun souvenir de lui, seulement l'ombre d'une sensation de reconnaissance. Peut-être était-ce cela. Peut-être pas. Serait-ce mieux de savoir que tout cela n'était que le fruit d'une ancienne vie ? D'un côté, oui : elle serait sûre de ne pas être folle, ou amnésique. D'un autre... comment parviendrait-elle à régler la situation ? Ce n'était pas comme si elle se souvenait de ses vies antérieures.

« Et à part ça ? Tu t'es décidée pour samedi ? »

Kairi lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur. Samedi ? Son amie roula des yeux.

« Samedi ! insista-t-elle. C'est l'équinoxe ! La Fête du Printemps ! »

Ah oui, elle s'en souvenait à présent. L'Île du Destin comptait quatre fêtes principales, se déroulant lors des équinoxes et solstices, et la Fête du Printemps, qui, comme son nom l'indiquait, avait lieu lors de l'équinoxe de printemps, rendait hommage à la fin de l'hiver, et au renouveau de la nature. A cette occasion, la ville se parait de guirlandes bariolées, et un grand carnaval était organisé, du matin jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Nostalgique, Kairi se souvint des années précédentes, courant dans la foule costumée, revêtue d'un déguisement de sorcière, avec Riku et …

« Kairi ? Je te parle. »

Elle revint brusquement à la réalité. Selphie semblait un peu agacée de son absence.

« Tu vas y participer, alors ? »

Les autres années, on n'aurait même pas eu besoin de le lui demander, mais là... elle ne se sentait pas vraiment d'humeur. Mais elle ne tenait pas à décevoir Selphie. Elle se força à sourire et articula un « oui » presque inaudible. Toutefois, loin de paraître satisfaite, Selphie soupira.

« Écoute Kairi... je sais que c'est dur pour toi... tes cauchemars et la ... »

Elle se tut brusquement, étouffant les mots _« la mort de Riku »_.

« Je comprendrais que tu refuses de participer. Ne te force pas surtout. »

Kairi lui adressa un pâle sourire.

« Je viendrais. »

Peut-être la fête révérant la fin de la tristesse de l'hiver serait-elle plus à même de mettre fin à ses peines.

* * *

Le crayon marqua un arrêt. Elle s'était figée, le dessin à moitié terminé reposant devant elle. Une vague de tristesse qui ne lui appartenait pas l'envahit, bientôt remplacée par le remords et sa propre peine.

« Je suis désolée, Kairi. »


	3. Que nos coeurs se rencontrent

**Chapitre posté le 28 septembre 2014**

**Disclaimer :**** Kingdom Hearts ne m'appartient pas, mais à Square Enix et Disney. **

**L'image de couverture, provenant de la fin de Kingdom Hearts 2, appartient donc également à Square Enix et Disney.**

**Je n'ai joué parmi les jeux Kingdom Hearts qu'à KH HD 1,5 Remix, donc, même si j'ai vu des vidéos sur les autres jeux et me suis renseignée sur eux, il reste peut-être des incohérences.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Que nos cœurs se rencontrent**

A son arrivée dans la cour du lycée, Kairi fut accueillie par les cris de ses camarades qui s'extasiaient probablement sur la venue prochaine de la Fête du Printemps. Selphie la délaissa aussitôt pour rejoindre son groupe de copines, dont Kairi s'était progressivement séparée depuis son retour : de toute manière, elle n'avait pas été regrettée. La jeune fille resta plantée quelques minutes au centre de la cour, soudainement indifférente à l'agitation qui régnait autour d'elle, comme déconnectée du monde. Indécise, elle avança d'un pas hésitant et s'adossa à un des palmiers qui bordaient la cour. Tout autour d'elle, personne ne faisait attention à elle; les primaires chahutaient dans un coin, évitant soigneusement les grands du lycée et les collégiens. L'unique établissement scolaire de l'île se consacrait à tous les niveaux, si bien que la population scolaire y était très hétéroclite.

En temps normal, Kairi aurait couru retrouver Riku, ou se serait jointe à sa meilleure amie pour discuter de sujets divers en attendant la sonnerie marquant le début des cours mais Riku n'était pas là et elle ne parvenait plus à faire semblant de s'intéresser aux commérages de ceux de son âge, comme si elle avait grandi trop vite, d'un seul coup, par rapport aux autres. La jeune fille garda les yeux baissés vers le sol, tentant de ne pas croiser les regards de ses condisciples qui, elle n'en doutait pas, parlaient d'elle dans son dos. Ce n'était pas qu'elle devenait paranoïaque, loin de là, mais elle avait déjà à maintes reprises surpris des rumeurs et des murmures la concernant, suivis de coups d'œil désapprobateurs. A n'en pas douter, sa soudaine exclusion, qu'elle avait elle-même provoquée, engendrait de la curiosité malsaine, sans doute aussi de la méfiance. Elle se maudit d'avoir parlé à Selphie de ce « mystérieux garçon » : si son amie ne tenait pas sa langue, elle allait hériter d'une réputation de folle à lier, ou de princesse attendant le prince charmant.

Bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire sans aucune discrétion, elle jeta un regard distrait vers l'horloge surmontant les portes du bâtiment. Huit heures moins vingt. Encore vingt minutes à tenir, cela risquait d'être long. Elle avisa d'un air absent un prof quitter le bâtiment réservé à l'administration, et une idée germa brusquement dans son esprit, bien qu'elle n'en tint pas compte tout d'abord. Cependant, elle avait le temps... peut-être...

Sans hésiter davantage, Kairi quitta son arbre pour se diriger vers les portes du bâtiment administratif, déterminée. Elle esquiva avec agacement les primaires qui jouaient au football -combien de fois s'était-elle prise leur ballon ? - et en moins de deux minutes, fut devant les portes. Néanmoins, la jeune fille ignorait si elle avait le droit d'aller plus loin. Bah, elle avait promis, non ? Elle avait choisi de faire tout ce qu'il lui faudrait faire pour résoudre cette énigme. Aussi se glissa-t-elle à l'intérieur.

La porte se referma derrière elle en grinçant. Elle se retrouva dans un couloir sombre, dont la seule lumière provenait de la fenêtre à son extrémité. Les sons de la cour moururent aussitôt en murmures, étouffés par la porte de métal. Maintenant, elle n'avait plus qu'à se repérer. Attentive au moindre bruit, elle se mit en marche, constatant avec agacement que le sol était recouvert d'un épais tapis brun : s'il rendait ses pas totalement silencieux, il étouffait également ceux des autres, qu'elle ne pourrait pas entendre venir. Elle était presque sûre de ne pas avoir le droit de pénétrer dans le bâtiment administratif. Dans le pire des cas, si quelqu'un la surprenait, elle pourrait toujours sortir la fameuse excuse de « je me suis perdue », qui n'avait de chances d'être crédible qu'envers le directeur, peut-être. Elle pouvait toujours déclarer chercher la photocopieuse pour une amie. C'était plus plausible.

Trois portes et un escalier ouvraient sur le couloir, tous agrémentés d'une petite plaque annonçant leur fonction. Kairi jeta un coup d'œil à la première porte. Accueil. Non, ce ne devait pas être ça. En vérité, elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle devait chercher. Son but premier était de trouver les « archives » de l'établissement, où quelque chose comme cela, afin de voir si le fameux garçon l'avait fréquenté. Après tout, pour chaque rentrée, ils devaient fournir des montagnes de paperasse, qui devaient bien être conservés quelque part, non ? Cependant, elle n'avait aucune idée de la pièce dans laquelle ils étaient entreposés. Elle s'approcha de la seconde porte, plissant les yeux pour lire la plaque dans la pénombre. Secrétariat. Mmh...

« C'est peut-être ici. » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle actionna la poignée et ravala un soupir de frustration en constatant que la porte était fermée à clef. Bien sûr... Vu l'heure, personne ne devait être encore arrivé. A peine eut-elle cette réflexion qu'un claquement la fit sursauter : quelqu'un venait d'abaisser la poignée de la porte d'entrée, se préparait à pénétrer à l'intérieur ! Kairi se précipita sur la troisième porte, s'attendant à moitié à ce qu'elle soit close elle aussi, mais par chance, elle coulissa et elle put se glisser à l'intérieur alors que dans le couloir, l'autre entrait.

Kairi referma la porte aussi doucement que possible, restant figée dans l'obscurité de la pièce où elle venait de pénétrer, écoutant avec appréhension les pas de l'autre se rapprocher : et s'il pénétrait également dans cette pièce ? Quelle sotte ! Elle aurait plutôt dû s'engager dans l'escalier, ou même s'excuser de sa présence tant qu'elle se trouvait encore dans le couloir ! Maintenant, elle risquait d'être prise en flagrant délit d'intrusion dans les bureaux du personnel.

Tendue, les nerfs à vif, elle perçut les pas de « l'intrus » - la seule intruse ici, c'était elle - passer devant sa porte sans ralentir et disparaître dans le couloir, une série de claquements assourdis lui apprenant que la personne empruntait les escaliers. Elle put recommencer à respirer, se détendant en tentant de faire reprendre à son cœur un rythme normal : c'était stupide de s'affoler pour si peu, elle qui avait été confrontée à bien pire il y avait seulement quelques mois !

Kairi se retourna pour jeter un rapide coup d'œil dans la pièce où elle s'était glissée : il faisait noir, mais de fins rais de lumières filtraient entre les interstices des volets métalliques de l'unique fenêtre. Elle reconnut l'endroit pour s'y être déjà rendue à plusieurs reprises : la salle aux objets perdus, là où tous les objets abandonnés dans l'enceinte de l'établissement étaient entreposés en attendant un propriétaire qui ne venait jamais. Ce n'était certainement pas ici qu'elle dénicherait de quelconques archives, elle pouvait en être certaine. En revanche, peut-être que parmi ces objets trouverait-elle quelques indices sur le garçon perdu des mémoires...

Elle alluma la lumière sans crainte que quelque intercepte la lueur dans le couloir : maintenant, elle avait un alibi : si quelqu'un débarquait, elle pourrait toujours prétendre être venue récupérer une de ses possessions égarées.

Une énorme caisse était poussée dans un coin, regorgeant de vestes, pull-overs, chaussures, et autres vêtements de toutes sortes et de toutes tailles, oubliés on ne savait comment et jamais réclamés. Kairi avait maintes fois oublié sa veste ou sa casquette quand elle était petite et avait même jadis pris l'habitude de venir fouiller le lieu. Une étagère et une seconde caisse croulaient sous le poids de babioles diverses, souvent des crayons, des jouets des maternelles ou de vieux manuels scolaires, certains entreposés ici depuis plusieurs dizaines d'années. Une véritable mine d'or : en cas d'oubli de son sac d'école, Kairi saurait où chercher de nouvelles affaires.

Cependant, les cours allaient bientôt débuter et elle ne pouvait pas de permettre d'être en retard. Elle jeta un regard indécis vers l'étagère dont les quelques objets qu'elle discernait dans le fouillis lui semblaient totalement étrangers. Tant pis, elle n'avait plus le temps. La jeune fille se pencha au-dessus de la caisse à objets, commençant à farfouiller sans se préoccuper de rester discrète, soulevant de vieux sacs à dos abandonnés, des cahiers de cours aux feuilles froissées, et toutes sortes d'objets dont elle se demandait comment pouvoir les oublier sans s'en apercevoir. L'élève qui rentrait chez lui sans son cartable le remarquait bien, non ? Sans doute l'avait-il fait exprès...

Cela lui semblait bien vain de chercher quelque chose ici : ils devaient bien y avoir des milliers d'objets et comment pourrait-elle reconnaître une possession du garçon ? De plus, qu'est-ce qui lui affirmait qu'il avait oublié quelque chose dans l'établissement ou même qu'il l'avait fréquenté ? Néanmoins, elle persévéra. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour se pencher le plus possible par-dessus le bord de la caisse et atteindre le fond. Vieux journaux et magazines, tracts publicitaires, carnets défraîchis, manuels d'école, feuilles recouvertes d'écritures inconnues, crayons colorés, feutres, romans policiers, paquets de mouchoirs, boîtes de biscuits ou de confiseries, parapluies, balles de tennis... rien de ce qu'elle voyait ne lui évoquait quelque chose, encore moins le mystérieux garçon. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était allée s'imaginer ? La tête sous une pile de sacs et de feuilles d'examens aux notes médiocres - là, elle comprenait pourquoi leurs propriétaires avaient eu l'envie de s'en débarrasser -, elle sursauta brusquement quand la sonnerie retentit. C'est alors qu'en soulevant un manuel de maths dont il manquait les trois quarts qu'elle saisit un éclat de couleur du coin de l'œil, éveillant quelque chose d'étrange dans sa mémoire.

« Qu'est-ce que... ? »

L'objet en question était un petit sac bleu, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu jeter un meilleur coup d'œil ou tendre la main pour l'attraper, il glissa entre un dictionnaire des synonymes et une pile de cassettes vidéo, disparaissant dans les profondeurs de la caisse.

« Attends ! » ordonna-t-elle sans se sentir embarrassée de s'adresser à un objet.

Malheureusement, en tendant la main pour soulever la pile de cassettes, celle-ci, en équilibre instable, bascula, entraînant avec elle un amoncellement de vieux journaux et magazines, tracts publicitaires, carnets défraîchis, manuels d'école, feuilles recouvertes d'écritures inconnues, crayons colorés, feutres, romans policiers, paquets de mouchoirs, boîtes de biscuits ou de confiseries, parapluies, balles de tennis... qui rebouchèrent l'ouverture qu'elle avait érigée, engloutissant et enfouissant le précieux objet qui avait attiré sa vue. Découragée, les cheveux en bataille et les joues rendues rouge par le sang lui ayant monté à la tête, elle s'extirpa de la caisse : peine perdue, elle n'avait plus le temps maintenant. Mais au moins avait-elle repéré quelque chose d'intéressant.

En fait, songea-t-elle en quittant les lieux sans même jeter un coup d'œil préoccupé pour vérifier que personne ne l'avait surprise, elle ignorait en quoi ce petit sac à dos l'avait attirée. Mais il lui avait immédiatement paru familier sans qu'elle puisse mettre le doigt dessus : il ne lui avait jamais appartenu, et elle ne se rappelait pas Selphie ou Riku porter ce genre de sac. Néanmoins, quelque chose d'étrange s'était agité dans son cœur. Peut-être était-ce sa nature de Princesse de cœur qui lui permettait de percevoir certaines choses de cette manière. Ce sac n'était qu'un petit détail dans sa vie, mais c'était aussi le genre de détails qui ne cessait de la titiller par la suite, comme si cet objet était un intrus dans cette caisse, comme s'il n'aurait jamais dû se trouver là, condamné à l'oubli sous des tonnes de possessions égarées.

* * *

_Elle courait aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient, les corridors du château défilant au coin de ses yeux. C'était difficile de se repérer dans cette semi-obscurité, seulement éclairée par quelques torches enchantées tremblotantes. Des ombres gigantesques se dessinaient sur les murs, s'étalaient sur le sol, recelant mille dangers. Mais le plus terrible des dangers se trouvait derrière elle. Elle n'osait même pas se retourner pour s'assurer que l'autre ne les poursuivait pas. Seul les échos de leur pas sur le marbre froid se faisaient entendre au cœur de la forteresse lugubre et vide, à la pénombre glacée._

_Ses deux compagnons couraient à ses côtés, s'évertuant à repousser les Sans-cœur qui, toujours plus nombreux, semblaient naître du sol pour se précipiter vers eux, leurs yeux jaunes luisant d'une manière peu amicale. Elle n'y prêtait aucune attention ils étaient peu nombreux et ses compagnons s'en chargeaient sans trop de mal. Non, tandis qu'elle fuyait vers l'avant, à travers les salles désertes et les couloirs vides de la forteresse, ses pensées s'envolaient vers l'arrière, vers la salle qu'elle venait de fuir, où quelque chose de terrible venait de se produire._

_Son compagnon de droite, Dingo comme il s'était aimablement présenté, se jeta sur un Sans-cœur qui s'était précipité sur leur route, l'écrasant à l'aide de son bouclier. Kairi et le troisième individu, un canard du nom de Donald, l'évitèrent aisément, poursuivant leur route, bientôt rattrapé par leur compagnon. Une petite troupe de monstres voulurent leur barrer le passage et furent accueillis par un Foudre X lâché par Donald. Les trois compagnons ne ralentirent pas, passèrent une double porte pour se retrouver devant un élévateur où ils se jetèrent. L'engin s'ébranla en direction du sol._

_Kairi observa nerveusement le décor environnant : l'ascenseur, une simple plate-forme circulaire entourée d'une barrière de fer, évoluait dans ce qui semblait être une haute tour, dont le plafond n'était constitué que d'un vitrail soutenu par une armature de fer. Le longs des parois, à chaque étage, s'ouvraient des portes donnant sur des balcons ou d'autres ascenseurs, créant ainsi un véritable dédale en perpétuel mouvement. Elle observa s'éloigner l'entrée d'où ils s'étaient échappés avec appréhension : leur ennemi allait-il les rattraper ? Et Riku ? Qu'allait-il devenir ?_

_« J'espère qu'ils pourront nous rejoindre » murmura-t-elle._

_Elle avait parlé pour elle-même mais Donald l'entendit et laissa échapper un caquètement furieux._

_« Nous rejoindre ? Certainement pas ! » s'exclama-t-il en dardant les environs d'un regard inquisiteur. Il n'avait pas oublié que le forteresse regorgeait de Sans-cœur volants qui se feraient une joie de leur fondre dessus._

_«Je parlais de Riku et de … précisa-t-elle, mais elle fut interrompue par le volatile._

_-Comment peux-tu te soucier de ce traître ?! »_

_Kairi faillit lui répliquer que le traître en question était un de ses meilleurs amis mais elle se contint. Elle jeta un coup d'œil anxieux vers le haut. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Qu'était-il arrivé à Riku ? Et à..._

_« Nous y voilà ! » avertit Dingo._

_En effet, l'ascenseur venait de stopper à un balcon. Sitôt qu'ils posèrent pied à terre, une horde de Sans-cœur fondit sur eux, aussitôt repoussés par Dingo et la magie de Donald. Kairi se jeta en avant pour activer l'interrupteur actionnant l'ouverture d'une porte qui s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs du château._

_« Par ici ! »_

_Les trois compagnons se ruèrent hors de la tour aux ascenseurs pour se retrouver dans un petit couloir aux murs épais qui déboucha dans l'immense hall d'entrée de la forteresse, paisible pour le moment. Elle entendit le glouglou de la fontaine en bas des escaliers et s'élança à la suite des deux autres : droit devant elle, à l'autre bout du hall, se dressaient les immenses portes de pierre. Une fois franchies, ils seraient dehors, et presque hors d'atteinte. Mais... bien que son instinct de survie lui commandait de courir, son cœur ne le voulait pas. Ses amis étaient encore ici, en danger. Et les autres Princesses figées dans le sommeil ? Ils ne pouvaient les abandonner ainsi._

_Elle ralentit imperceptiblement le pas avant de s'arrêter tout à fait devant les premières marches de l'escalier. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas s'enfuir ainsi, pas après tous les risques que ses amis avaient pris pour elle et les sacrifices qu'ils avaient faits. C'était à son tour de les aider à présent._

_Donald et Dingo avaient remarqué que la jeune fille ne les suivait plus et s'étaient retournés. Ils avaient déjà traversé la moitié du hall, alors que Kairi se tenait toujours en haut des escaliers, loin d'eux. Donald lui lança un regard impatient._

_« Kairi, dépêche-toi ! » l'apostropha Dingo._

_Elle secoua la tête, l'air déterminée._

_« Je ne veux pas les abandonner. »_

_Donald était très prompt à s'énerver, surtout dans la situation de stress intense dans laquelle il était plongé, cependant, il parvint à ravaler en partie sa fureur._

_« On ira les secourir plus tard. On ne peut rien faire pour le moment, les Ténèbres vont envahir le palais, il faut fuir ! On ne peut pas rester ici !_

_-J'ai déjà fuit cet endroit sous l'influence des Ténèbres jadis. » répliqua-t-elle, très calme. Elle ne savait même pas d'où lui venaient ces mots. « Je ne le referai plus. Et je ne laisserai plus mes meilleurs amis prendre des risques pour moi sans leur venir en aide._

_-Kairi ! »_

_Elle s'apprêtait à répliquer que son choix était fait et qu'aucune de leur paroles ne la fera changer d'avis quand elle avisa les regards horrifiés de Donald et Dingo dirigés vers elle. Non, derrière elle. Elle se retourna d'un bond pour constater qu'un Sans-cœur se dirigeait vers eux, descendant l'escalier de sa démarche pataude. Elle aurait presque pu le trouver mignon avec ses grands yeux jaunes et ses petites antennes qui s'agitaient d'un air curieux si elle avait ignoré de quelle type de créature il s'agissait. La jeune fille se hâta de descendre les escaliers en vitesse, suivie par le monstre, pour rejoindre ses compagnons._

_« Un Sans-cœur nous poursuit ! s'écria inutilement Dingo._

_-Je vais me charger de lui ! » ajouta Donald en brandissant son sceptre._

_En réalité, le monstre ne semblait entretenir aucune intention offensive et se dirigeait lentement vers elle, la fixant de ces yeux si semblables à des torches. Elle ne bougea pas, le regard plongé dans celui, embrasé, de la créature. Dans son dos, elle entendit Donald et Dingo se précipiter vers elle._

_« Kairi ! Ecarte-toi ! Il est dangereux ! »_

_Elle ne fit pas mine d'obéir. Ce Sans-cœur lui semblait curieusement familier. Se pouvait-il qu'il s'agisse de …_

_« Es-tu... ? »_

« Kairi ! »

Le cri, suivi d'un coup modéré sur son épaule, la réveillèrent en sursaut. Elle se redressa aussitôt, tous ses sens encore endormis en alerte. Elle ne voyait rien, sa chevelure rousse s'étant rabattue sur ses yeux, comme d'habitude, et dans son mouvement désordonné pour se redresser, son bras heurta quelque chose qui chuta par terre. En revanche, elle entendait parfaitement des murmures et des rires étouffés autour d'elle.

Kairi reprit contact avec la réalité, repoussant d'une main ses cheveux derrière ses épaules. Tournant la tête vers la droite, elle aperçut sa voisine, Selphie, lui adresser un regard désapprobateur, et rencontra les regards mi-curieux mi-moqueurs de la classe, tournée vers elle. Non... Elle ne s'était pas assoupie en classe tout de même ? Une telle situation ne se produisait que dans les films de mauvais goût...

Apparemment non, devina-t-elle en croisant le regard du professeur, Mme Trepe, qui s'était avancée jusqu'à son bureau durant son sommeil et la toisait à présent d'un regard faussement sévère. Mme Trepe était certes plutôt intransigeante, mais elle connaissait très bien Kairi pour savoir que ce n'était pas une mauvaise élève et qu'une telle situation avait peu de chance de se reproduire. Elle avait cependant remarqué que ces derniers temps, la jeune fille semblait refermée sur elle-même, et passablement épuisée.

« Mlle Kairi, dit-elle d'une voix amusée. La nuit a été trop courte ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de risquer un sourire crispé.

« Il faut apprendre à se coucher de bonne heure, Kairi. Passez me voir à la fin du cours. »

Suite à ces paroles, elle repartit à son bureau comme si de rien n'était. Kairi tenta d'ignorer ses camarades qui s'évertuaient à la lorgner, bien qu'elle sentit ses joues chauffer d'embarras. Elle n'avait vraiment pas de chance aujourd'hui. Elle n'avait même pas eu le bonheur de faire un rêve paisible, non, il avait fallu qu'elle revive les angoissants moments suivants son réveil dans la forteresse, des mois auparavant. Elle échangea un regard embarrassé avec Selphie qui avait pris le parti d'en rire, puis voulut prendre son crayon pour constater qu'en plus de la chance, sa trousse manquait également à l'appel : normal, c'était l'objet qu'elle avait envoyé au tapis lors de son réveil.

Elle se pencha, pour se rendre compte que bien sûr, le contenu entier de sa trousse s'était déversé sur le sol. Kairi entreprit de ranger stylos, crayons et feutres à leur place le plus rapidement possible, avisant au passage que certaines babioles se trouvaient dans sa trousse depuis tant de temps qu'elle en avait oublié l'existence, comme ce joli stylo argenté orné d'un petit dessin en forme d'étoile qu'elle croyait avoir perdu il y a des années...

Elle posa la main sur ledit stylo et marqua un temps d'arrêt : pourquoi la vue de cet objet lui procurait la même sensation que celle du petit sac à dos ? Un souvenir ancien jaillit soudain dans sa mémoire.

* * *

_Kairi devait avoir cinq ans. Elle pleurait. Depuis des semaines, c'était devenu une habitude de s'isoler de ses camarades ou de sa famille adoptive pour libérer ses larmes. Elle n'avait que cinq ans, mais avait déjà subi des épreuves qu'aucun enfant ne devrait avoir à subir. Tout était flou dans sa mémoire, mais les images de monstres surgissant des Ténèbres, des maisons en flammes, de ses parents disparaissant dans un tourbillon obscur restaient présentes en elle, marquées à jamais dans son cœur. Par la suite, elles s'estomperont, et elle redeviendra la jeune fille insouciante et enjouée telle qu'on la connaissait. Mais jamais elle n'oubliera. _

_Assise dans un coin de la cour, à l'écart de ses condisciples, elle laissait ses mains froisser un dessin, représentant des enfants contemplant une pluie d'étoiles filantes._

_« Hé Kairi ! »_

_Elle releva la tête. Un de ses camarades, dont elle ignorait le nom, se dirigeait vers elle en souriant d'un air avenant et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés._

_« Pourquoi tu pleures ? »_

_Elle ne répondit pas, se détournant, embarrassée que l'on s'intéresse à ses larmes._

_« Tu penses encore à ce que les autres ont dit ? Laisse-les parler. »_

_Elle avait souri à ces mots. Il ignorait tout de son passé et pensait naïvement que les commentaires moqueurs de ses camarades à l'égard de son dessin étaient la cause de son chagrin. Il était toujours d'une nature très optimiste, presque inentamable. Il avait souri en retour et avait sorti un petit stylo argenté de sa poche._

_« Tu sais ce que c'est ? »_

_Il désigna le petit signe en forme d'étoile sur le capuchon du stylo._

_« Ça représente un fruit Paopou. Tu es nouvelle ici, tu ne connais peut-être pas cette légende : en fait, les fruits Paopou lient les gens pour l'éternité ! » expliqua-t-il avec fierté._

_Il semblait tout heureux de son savoir. Kairi jeta un coup d'œil dubitatif au stylo, puis parvint à esquisser un vrai sourire. L'enfant sembla ravi._

_« Garde-le, dit-il joyeusement. On est amis maintenant ! »_

_Elle prit le présent d'une main hésitante, ayant peine à croire que l'autre la considère déjà comme une amie : elle ne lui avait encore pas adressé la parole..._

_« Je suis Sora au fait. »_

* * *

**J'ai bien peur que la fin fasse assez cliché...**

**Hé bien, merci de votre lecture. J'accepte les reviews, même en anglais.**


End file.
